Conventionally, the belt of such a collar is made from a metal strip formed into a ring. Often, the belt is made in one piece. However, sometimes it is necessary for clamping collars to be used for clamping parts that are of very large diameter. For example, in the automobile sector, such parts can be Diesel Particulate Filters (DPFs) whose diameter can be about 30 cm or larger. In order to make collars of very large diameter with a one-piece ring-forming belt, it would be necessary for production tooling to undergo costly adaptation. Therefore, it can be desirable to make the belt as a plurality of belt portions that are connected together.
In addition, in general, it can be desirable to impart a modular structure to clamping collars, by enabling a plurality of belt portions to be assembled together in order to determine the appropriate diameter.